That Kind of Love
by icaughtfire
Summary: Ginny's feelings for Hermione begin to surface during the Quidditch World Cup when they have to share a tent. Unfinished, if I get some interest on this I might continue it. Ginny/Hermione


The youngest of seven siblings, and the only girl, it goes without saying that she felt immense pressure to live up to the family name. Being the youngest, everything she received was not just secondhand but perhaps third or fourth-hand. This proved frustrating for the young girl, as she was forever doomed to live in the shadow of her brothers. She could be referred to as beautiful, with her Weasley red hair and slender figure, and was adept at Quidditch and magic. It most certainly was not difficult for her to find admirers wherever she went, boys who gaggled at her in the Great Hall, the Common Room and the Quidditch pitch.

While Ginny struggled to discover what exactly it was that she wanted, she tested several of her admirers. Despite her attempted connections with each of these boys, she did not ever come to feel anything romantic for them. She thought perhaps she did for Harry, but she realized that just because she liked him did not mean that she wanted to be with him. A large part of her feelings for Harry were due to the fact that he had saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts, and because of his immense skills in magic and as the Gryffindor seeker. This crush, if that is indeed what it was, dissipated not long after her third year at Hogwarts, and a new one took its place. Yes, Ginny had eventually admitted her attraction to women after sharing space and getting to know someone else.

Hermione came to stay at the Burrow fairly often, but the most significant time she spent with the other girl was during the Quidditch World Cup. The boys slept in one tent, and Ginny and Hermione shared another. It was small—small enough so that the girls' bodies touched each other when they were both laying down. It was that weekend that Ginny realized the extent of her feelings for her friend.

"It's quite cold out here, isn't it?" Hermione said with chattering teeth, climbing into her sleeping bag.

"A lot colder than I thought it would be, yeah. I've got an idea though. Why don't we zip our bags together and sleep close? I mean, the body heat and all would do us wonders." Ginny stammered.

"That's not a bad plan." The brunette smiled widely, getting out of her bag and working with the other girl to line up the zippers in their sleeping bags. After a few minutes of wrangling with the stupid things, the girls finally got the bags zipped together and triumphantly snuggled into the blankets and closer to each other.

Hermione's head was on Ginny's shoulder. While the younger girl was lying on her back, Hermione was on her side, facing Ginny. Every few seconds, Ginny could feel her friend's soft warm breath on her cheek. The fluttering feeling in her stomach grew and she struggled not to turn her head and press her lips against the other girl's. Neither of them spoke for the longest time.

"I fancy your brother." Hermione admitted after what seemed like ages. Ginny bit her lip and turned to face the other girl, blinking back tears and hoping her friend wouldn't notice.

"Er- which one?" She asked hopelessly.

"What do you mean which one? Ron, of course."

"Oh. Right. Well then. I'm sure he likes you too. He can just be a bit of a prat sometimes."

"A bit?" Hermione let out a short laugh. "I don't know. Underneath all that, he's actually pretty…sweet. Don't tell him I said that though."

"Not a word. What happens in the tent, stays in the tent." Ginny giggled loudly to try and make up for the fact that a large lump was forming in her throat.

"Good. Well, what about you? Who do you fancy?"

"Um. Well. You see, I, erm…"

"You don't have to tell me. I think I already know." Hermione answered with a tight lipped smile. Ginny weakly returned the smile, thinking to herself _you have no idea_. "I think he might just return those feelings too, if you act more like yourself around him like you've been doing lately."

"Who…are we talking about?"

"Harry. You…do fancy Harry, right?"

"I…do…yeah." Ginny sighed. It was useless. "I don't want to talk about him though. Tell me about what life was like back home. Living with Muggles." Anything to get off of this topic so Ginny didn't accidentally mention how she fancied her and to keep her mind away from thoughts of her brother's tongue down Hermione's throat.

"Not extraordinary or all that interesting really. My parents are dentists, so they clean and fix teeth. Instead of magic they use tools to pull the teeth out and such. They also use gases to put people out. Home was plain and boring. Think about the opposite of your house actually. There's not really much to say. No magic, nothing really. Just me and my parents." Hermione explained to her.

"So how did your parents react when you got the letter from Hogwarts?"

"They were surprised at first but very proud. Someone from Hogwarts came to talk to them about the school and everything. I think it was McGonagall. They said they always knew I was gifted and uh, meant for better things. They're very supportive. But they ask so many questions sometimes it gets tiresome."

"Oh." Ginny took that as a hint to stop giving her the third degree. "I'm a bit tired. Maybe we should get to sleep so that we can wake up in time for the start of the game tomorrow."

"Right." She felt something brush against her torso. It was Hermione's hand. "Goodnight, then." She told her, giving her a pat that landed on her hip bone. Ginny tensed immediately, reacting against the touch and then letting out a violent cough.

"G-goodnight." She managed to say before turning onto her other side.


End file.
